<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>could this be love? by GhostlyDreams17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776434">could this be love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreams17/pseuds/GhostlyDreams17'>GhostlyDreams17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hosie Endgame, MG is hosie captain, One Shot, Some handon, handon breakup, landon survived or whatever, little angst but not much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreams17/pseuds/GhostlyDreams17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a week since Alaric and the twins searched and found an answer to get Hope and Landon back. It wasn’t easy, but they had to do everything they could. The next few weeks were a rollercoaster for Hope and Josie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>could this be love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had someone choose a number 1 or 2 and they chose number 2 so, here is one shot number 2.</p><p>This one shot was inspired by the song could this be love? by saturn17</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been a week since Alaric and the twins searched and found an answer to get Hope and Landon back. It wasn’t easy, but they had to do everything they could. </span>
  <span>The next few weeks were a roller coaster for Hope and Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>1 week earlier.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie and Lizzie had just gotten Hope out of Josie’s mind, she should be awake any minute. Lizzie had to go into Josie’s mind, with a little help from MG, in order to make contact with Hope, she successfully managed to save Hope. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alaric and Rafael found out that since the golden arrow wasn’t in Landon’s heart it didn’t kill him. Though he was still stabbed with the golden arrow causing him to be weaker than before, it took a little longer for him to come back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ironically they both woke up at the same time. The twins and MG were with Hope, and Alaric and Rafael were with Landon. MG relocated Hope from the coffin to the couch, before she could wake up, not ten minutes later she woke up gasping for air. She looked around confused for a minute before her eyes landed on Josie. She sighed in relief, and tried getting up but almost everything was stiff from laying down for so long, so she could barely make it. She blinked a couple times because of her headache</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, here is some water and some pills.” Josie quickly said while handing them to Hope. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.” Hope smiled at Josie, her gaze lingering on Josie for a little too long.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rafael smelled smoke and realized it was Landon’s time to wake up. He suddenly bursts into flames, and about two minutes later a new awoken bird stood up. Alaric and Rafael let out a breath of relief.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope was sitting in her bedroom, feeling refreshed because she had just taken a shower for the first time in a while. She heard a knock, and walked over to the door, only to open it to a special brunette.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi.’ Josie said shyly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope couldn't help but smile a little. “Hi, Josie,” her voice is so soft. “Uh, come in.” She moved out of the way so Josie could walk in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They stood there in awkward silence until the brunette spoke up. “I just came here to tell you that Landon is okay, and that… I’m sorry.” She said the last part quietly, like a whisper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Landon hadn’t crossed hope’s mind at all. She walked closer to Josie. ‘Sorry for what?” Hope’s face had looked like a confused puppy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fo- for everything, it was my fault that everything bad happened, starting the merge early, partnering up with the necromancer, letting the darkness overtake me,and it was my fault that I was too scared-” Hope cut her off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Josie,” She paused collecting her thoughts of what she was gonna say. “You didn’t deserve anything bad that has happened to you in the past few weeks. An- and it’s not your fault, trust me, the dark Josie that took over was not you because I know you. You are this amazing and most selfless person I've ever met,  I like to consider myself lucky to be able to be your friend. I'm just glad you’re okay, but please Josie don’t blame yourself for this.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Josie looked at the ground and nodded, tears lightly rolling down her cheeks.  When she heard those words coming from Hope, her stomach went flying to another universe, it was swarmed with butterflies. She knew her and Hope were friends, but never has she expected to say something like this before. Emotions like guilt, sadness, relief, and anxiety ran through her all at once. She knew what this had meant, she’s falling for Hope all over again. Before she knew it she was engulfed in a hug by Hope. She was taken back for a moment then returned the hug. After they broke apart Hope gave Josie a reassuring smile as Josie left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Present:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope had just finished training with Dr. Saltzman. She was in her room getting ready for the same boring classes she had to attend every week. When she was walking down the stairs she saw Landon. Lately, she hasn’t been feeling the jumpy feeling she usually feels when she's around him. She shook it off and went up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. But it felt different, it felt like nothing, nothing magical or amazing, just nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope, hi.” He was standing in an awkward position, still wondering how a girl like Hope could possibly like him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” She smiled at him, but it didn’t feel right.”You heading to breakfast?” The air around them was awkward, he just nodded and they started walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like time was stopping for a special auburn haired girl when she spotted a familiar brunette. Her stomach instantly swarming with butterflies and anxiety when she saw the brunette smile at her, and couldn’t help but smile back. She was staring at Josie long enough for Landon to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope, Hope!” Landon’s voice faded back into reality, and she snapped out of her gaze. “Are you okay? You seemed to have dozed off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette had walked away causing Hope to turn to Landon. “Uh, yeah, I'm okay.” She gave him a small smile and went to go get breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landon thought Hope seemed off, something has been up with her ever since she has woken up from Josie's mind. It’s probably nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was walking down with her twin next to her. Until a certain auburn hair filled her eyesight. Josie smiled at Hope and she smiled back. Josie turned around and she could feel a small blush creep up on her cheeks. The brunette got her breakfast and followed Lizzie. She saw Landon with him, and her mood dropped because he was lucky he had someone like Hope, but she quickly realized she had her too…</span>
  <em>
    <span>as a friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole day Josie hasn’t been able to get Hope out of her mind. The smile she gave Josie, the talk from last week playing ring around the rosie all around Josie’s mind. She also knew she couldn’t get in between Hope and Landon’s relationship. Josie convinced herself that she doesn’t deserve anyone, not after what damage she has done, and has no chance of getting Hope to like her back. She finally decided to stay away from Hope, just enough to not do anything stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple hours later Josie was sitting in the library to study for a test that's coming up. Hope has seen the brunette sitting at the table, slumped over her chin resting in the palm of her hand like she's gonna pass out any second now. She thought of an amazing idea, and ran out the door, then turned to enter the kitchen. She quickly prepared two hot chocolates because she knew Josie didn’t like coffee and raced back to the library carefully trying not to spill the drinks. When she walked back into the library, she saw the brunette’s head in her arms on top of an open book. Hope thought she looked adorable…</span>
  <em>
    <span> but why? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She cleared her mind of it and went over to the table Josie, and set the two hot chocolates down, and gently shook Josie causing her to jump up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her eyes a bit and focused on the figure that was in front of her. “Hope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Josie, I um saw you here and you looked pretty tired, so I made us some hot chocolate,” Hope smiled at her. There was an awkward silence filling the room. “So, what are you studying?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie gracefully grabbed the hot chocolate and thanked Hope. “The proper pronunciation of spells.” She sighed and took a big sip of her hot chocolate. “It’s been kicking my ass these past few months...days?” She groaned and laid her head down. “I really don’t know how long it’s been, because ever since my darkness took over, I lost track of time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope was sitting next to her. “I took that class last year, I can help you.” She placed her hand on Josie’s upper back and started rubbing it. “Hey, it’s okay, don’t give yourself a hard time, you don’t deserve it. Plus, I really like this Josie a hundred times better than the other one, and will forever prefer this one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately when Hope made physical contact with Josie, shocks were sent everywhere in her body. She felt like a nest of butterflies immediately decided to make themselves comfy in Josie’s stomach. Her head kept telling her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t do anything stupid,</span>
  </em>
  <span> repeating that four word phrase, the actual urge to do something stupid disappeared. She finally looked up and brown eyes met blue. Josie gave Hope a small smile and nodded. “Uh, that’d be great, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For about an hour Hope has been teaching Josie the correct pronunciation. Josie quickly checked the time and it was five minutes before curfew and her eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hope, again for this, but curfew is in five minutes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea, right, i’ll see you tomorrow Jo.” The nickname rolled off her tongue with ease. Josie slightly blushed at the nickname and walked back to her dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Josie hang every now and then. It’s been a few days and with Hope’s help, Josie aced her pronunciation test. After Josie got her results back she immediately ran to Hope’s room. She knocked impatiently on Hope’s room. When Hope opened the door she looked tired, but was immediately met with the warm embrace of Josie’s arms, it took her a second but she hugged back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I aced my test thanks to you.” Josie had such a bright smile on her face and it made Hope melt. The aroma of Josie lingered in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I was good at this.” Hope smiled widely at Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their gaze held longer than it should have. Josie remembered </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t do anything stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She looked away from the blue orbs that were gazing at her softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m gonna go but thank you again Hope.” Josie walked off with that bright smile still on her face. Hope bit her lower lip on the thought of Josie being so happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days past and Landon has slowly realized how distant he and Hope have gotten. Her gaze is always somewhere else. And her mind was in a completely different universe. They started hanging out less. Hope has barely been talking to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day Landon decided to examine Hope closely. The way she fiddles with her hands, when she’s nervous, or where she holds her gaze, and how easily she gets distracted when someone walks in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the afternoon of the day Landon had been carefully watching what Hope does. And the only time she’s been caught fiddling or gazing somewhere, even getting distracted was when Josie Saltzman appeared in eye range. He realized his own girlfriend had feelings for his ex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Landon made his way to Hope’s room. Hope had not been expecting visitors. She walked over to open the door, only to be greeted by Landon. A small part of her hoped it’d be that special brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Landon.” She has zero idea of why he was here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hope, can we talk?” His voice sounded serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah what about?” Anxiety started going through Hope’s body. She moved out of the way of the door so he could step in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lately, we- we’ve been distant,” Landon paused “And I think I know why.” Hope’s stomach dropped like that one game at the carnival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Hope has tried denying her feelings for the brunette for the longest time, but recently those feelings hit her like a truck, and now she can’t deny them. She thought to herself, </span><em><span>Has</span></em> <em><span>Landon figured it out? Can he see right through me?</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have feelings for her.” Landon avoided eye contact, like he knew exactly how this conversation was gonna go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope stood there frozen not being able to talk, until she was finally able to. “Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Landon’s face turned from sad to a small amount of anger. “You know who, Josie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope flinched at the name and didn’t say anything. Something was blocking her throat from speaking any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me something.” His voice was soft but you could still hear the anger. “Are you in love with her? I see the way you look at her, the way you act when she’s near.” a tear started rolling down the bird’s eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope’s mouth opened and closed like she was gonna say something, but she couldn’t. Now it was her turn for a tear to run down her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you love me, and not her...please.” His voice cracked, and Hope still hasn’t said a word, she just stood there motionless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess, I have my answer,” He clenched his jaw. “Goodbye, Hope.” Landon just broke up with her and walked out the door, slightly leaving the door open behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the door was shut, Hope broke down and started sobbing, knowing she had just been abandoned again. She dropped to the ground and put her hands to her face. She didn’t have the strength to close the door completely so she just left it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was walking down to Hope’s room to task her a question about an assignment she has. She saw that the door was slightly open, she slowly  opened the door and saw the auburn haired girl on the floor crying. Knowing Josie her natural instinct is to comfort, that's exactly what she did. She rushed to the girl’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope? What happened?” Josie’s voice was full of concern. Hope didn’t say anything, she just scooted closer to Josie’s embrace and laid her head on the crook of Josie’s neck and let the tears roll down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie knew something bad happened, she had never seen Hope cry like this.It’s been about ten minutes and Hope’s sobs finally softened and calmed down. Hope finally lifted to head from Josie’s neck. Josie saw that tears were still coming out so she took her thumb and wiped them away. They were sitting on the floor near Hope’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie siphoned from the floor because well the school is filled with magic. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Papilio Lux.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A comforting spell that she learned from Hope. She immediately recognized the spell and gave a sad smile to Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Landon broke up with me.” Her voice was soft but also groggy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, why?” Josie looked angry but her face was still soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope panicked knowing she couldn’t tell her the truth, she decided to make up a reason. “ He said it wasn’t working anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie sighed and grabbed Hope’s hand. “He just lost something great. The amazing Hope Mikaelson.” She smiled at Hope, she smiled back and put her head down. “You deserve better, you know that right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope looked up at Josie to meet her gaze, her hand still on Josie’s. Hope’s heart was beating out of her chest. She decided what she was gonna do was probably one of the best and worst choices she would make. She cupped Josie’s cheek and put her lips on Josie’s. It took Josie a second to realize what was going on, she kissed her back. A moment later Josie’s eyes widened and she quickly stood up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh gotta go.” Josie quickly walked out.Hope watched as she left and ran her hand through her hair. She put her hands in her face, and thought about how badly she messed up. That kiss, was the best one she has ever had. She was angry at herself that she just ruined her only other friendship she loved. She needed to talk to Josie, but she might not want to see Hope at the moment. Hope will talk to her tomorrow and apologize.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie had rushed to her room, and saw that Lizzie was inside.Josie ignored her and started pacing back and forth the room, taking deep breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie walked up to her and stopped Josie from moving. “Jo, what happened?” Josie walked to her bed and plopped down then grabbed a pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have feelings for Hope.” Josie groaned and put the pillow up to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie laughed “Finally, that took you forever to admit.” Josie immediately sat up and stared at her sister. “I see the way you look at her with your heart eyes, but why are you acting like this did something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie sighed. “I went to her room to ask her a question about an assignment. And I had found out that Landon had just broken up with her. I stayed with her to comfort her and tell her how great she was,” She smiled at the thought. “But then she kissed me and I had to walk out the room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie’s mouth was open. “She kissed you?” Josie nodded. “Then why did you walk away?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I can do that to Landon,” Josie laid back down. “He's my friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lamedon? god, Josie, you’re so difficult sometimes.” Lizzie went to her sister. “Just talk to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie couldn’t face her, not after that. She couldn’t hurt Landon, and it would be better if Hope got over her. Josie quickly fell asleep before she could listen to another word Lizzie is telling her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, during breakfast Hope tried her best to find that one particular brunette. She saw Landon almost everywhere but couldn’t look him in the eye. She just found out another fact about Josie. She’s a very good hider, all day Hope has been trying to find her. Even in classes Hope couldn’t focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next few days, Hope saw the brunette, but when she went to walk up to her, Josie would have already ran away. It was friday afternoon, and MG made plans to train with Hope. Hope needed a distraction from the brunette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was starting to set, Hope and MG had been training for hours. Since MG was a beginner, Hope couldn’t break a sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Josie has been doing homework for hours, and was getting tired. She finally decided to go out for a walk. The brunette knows Hope doesn;t train on Fridays, so she could take a walk near the docks. When she stepped outside, the warmth of the weather felt comfortable against her skin. She made her way down to the docks. She got near the docks and saw a familiar fro, she knew it was MG. She walked towards the docks, only to drop her happy face to a panicked face. She immediately turned away and started to walk quickly the other direction. She doesn’t know if MG noticed her and told Hope, or Hope noticed her herself, but seconds later she heard Hope behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie, wait.” The brunette ignored the shorter girl and continued walking. Hope gently grabbed Josie’s arm to stop her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go, sorry.” Josie said avoiding those blue eyes she adored so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I know you’re lying, Josie please.” Josie stood there still not meeting her eyes, she visibly gulped. “Why are you avoiding me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was silent. “It’s because of the kiss isn’t it?” Hope’s own face saddened. “Just forget I ever did that. The reason Landon broke up with me is because he found out I had feelings for you. These past few days I was scared of losing my best friend, you didn’t have to avoid me you could have just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I’ve been avoiding you.” Josie suddenly cut her off, tears started forming in her eyes. The only reason she had been avoiding hope was because she didn’t want to hurt Landon’s feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, why? You could have just told me you didn’t feel the same way, and we could just forget about the kis-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m in love with you!.” Josie’s voice cracked. “But Landon is my friend, and I cant hurt him.” Tears rolled down both of their cheeks. Hope stood there motionless, and Josie walked away. Josie sat by a tree near the entrance of the school and suddenly MG appeared in front of her. She wiped her tears and looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. He had a worried expression, he sat down next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vampire hearing makes it kinda hard to not hear.” Mg broke the silence. Josie lightly laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm your friend Josie, and I’m constantly wanting the best for you.” He paused. “These past few weeks I’ve seen the way Hope has made you happy, how she made you feel better whenever you were feeling sad, how she helped you study for your tests you were struggling with,its obvious how much you care for each other .”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie started crying again. “These past few months have been hell for you, I just want you to be happy for once Jo.” He wiped the tears from her eyes. “I know your first instinct is to think about other people’s feelings. But I think here your feelings are stronger than anyone else's, and I also think you should listen to those feelings. Taking care of yourself is not selfish Josie, I promise you that. Hope makes you happy, you should give her a chance. If Landon really was your friend he’d understand. She’s by the docks right now, and I think you should go talk to her.”  He got up and held out a hand for Josie to grab. MG helped her up and she nodded and gave him a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you MG.” She let out a deep breath. “Yeah, okay,you’re right. I'm gonna go talk to her.” MG smiled at her and walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wiped what was left of her tears and made her way to the docks. MG was right. The auburn haired girl was sitting there. The brunette took a deep breath and walked up to Hope. She sat down next to Hope not saying a word. Hope didn’t look at her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes Josie finally spoke up. “I’m sorry.” Hope finally looks at her direction. “A certain someone made me realize that caring for my own feelings didn’t make me selfish. They also made me realize how much I care about you, and how happy you make me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope finally decided to speak up. “MG” Josie smiled at her and mouth ‘yeah’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He also told me, to do whatever makes me happy, you make me happy.” Hope laughed a bit, and Josie realized what she had said.”No, that’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Hope gave her a light smile and Josie continued on with her point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, MG also told me that if Landon really was my friend he’d understand what I want,” She paused and grabbed Hope’s hand and interlocked their fingers. “I want you. And if you’re willing I’d like to try...this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope nodded and smiled. “Yes, I would love to.” Josie smiled back and blue eyes met brown. Hope leaned in and attached her lips on Josie. Millions of fireworks went off in both of their stomachs. Hope thought this kiss was better than their first for so many reasons.  Josie smiles during the kiss. They pulled apart and Josie hugged Hope, knowing for once, she cared about herself in this moment and her feelings and had made the best decision of her life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>weeewooooo MG was the Hosie captain in this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>